


Love on the weekend

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Sal and Q spend a weekend at Q's cabin.





	Love on the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different, inspired while I was listening to John Mayer's Love on the weekend, hence the title. Tried to make it more poetic and let the reader fill in some of the blanks. Hope you enjoy!

Love on the weekend

 _It's a Friday, we finally made it_  
I can't believe I get to see your face  
You've been working and I've been waiting  
To pick you up and take you from this place

Brian waited expectant and excited inside his red Jeep, constantly looking at the stereo’s clock, and counting the minutes remaining until he got to see Sal. The heat was on inside the car, it was a particularly cold morning in New York, it was just the first snow of the season, so the warmth  inside the car made him even more eager to see Sal and hug him. The wipers were on, shaking off every single tiny snowflake away from the windshield, with a hypnotized Brian caught up looking at them slipping away in the wind.   

He heard a knock on the window, still caught up in his thoughts. When he turned around to see who it was he recognized those pearly white teeth, that beautiful smile, the beautiful green eyes behind the glasses and the dapperly done black hair. Brian opened the door and the cold found its way into the Jeep, but also Sal who was wearing a big navy blue coat. Sal sat on the passenger seat, his hair full of snowflakes and big smile on his face, smelling of cologne which he only wore when at business meetings. They both reached towards each other and embraced into the longest hug, Brian wondering if Sal loved him back or if it only was a friendly hug.

After settling to the heat inside the car, Sal took his coat off, he was wearing a black suit, white shirt and red tie. Brian was always amazed at how handsome his friend managed to look whether he was wearing just a plain t-shirt and jeans, or a suit like that very moment. When taking off the coat, Sal’s hand accidentally brushed Brian’s or did it?

 _You be the DJ, I'll be the driver_  
_You put your feet up in the getaway car_  
_I'm flying fast like a, a wanted man_  
_I want you, baby, like you can't understand_

They had been on the road for a few hours now, the snow falling on the windshield the whole time. There was something rather poetic about the nature of the situation Brian thought, with the world outside being cold, but right there inside the car he was as warm and cozy as could be, and the heat wasn’t the reason for it, but rather the beautiful man sitting right next to him.

Sal was the one in charge of the music the whole way through, he kept playing the same old songs he used to in very single road trip they took, but Brian didn’t mind, he actually liked it since those songs always reminded him of Sal. Brian couldn’t believe the day was actually here again, their annual roadtrip to the cabin he had bought in Vermont. They always went out the day of the first snow, and fortunately this year it happened to be on a Friday so they had the whole weekend for themselves.

They stopped to get gas and buy some food for the road. Brian was standing next to the pump, when sal came out of the bathroom now changed into proper winter clothes, but what caught Brian's eye the most was the fact that Sal was wearing a knitted hat with a cat on it. Brian finished pumping gas into the jeep and both of them went inside the store to pay for the gas and buy some groceries for the weekend. Brian caught Sal staring at him before entering the store, just like he had felt Sal’s stare all the way on the jeep, he wasn’t sure if something was wrong or most definitely right, but Sal’s eyes kept trying to tell him something.

The rest of the of the trip was rather uneventful or at least it seemed like it, Brian and Sal spent the rest of the road talking about Sal’s business meeting, and how he had managed to get a stint around different countries of Europe with his solo act as a stand up comedian. Brian couldn’t help being happy for him, but at the same time he noticed how Sal’s hands couldn’t stay put, he kept playing with em, which could only mean there was something on Sal’s mind. When Brian finally decided it was about time to ask Sal, his slightly younger friend suggested for them to stop and take a picture by the snowy road, to which Brian obliged. How could Brian possibly say no to the love of his life?

 _Love on the weekend, love on the weekend_  
_We found a message in a bottle we were drinking_  
_Love on the weekend, love on the weekend_  
_I hate your guts 'cause I'm loving every minute of it_

It was always the same routine: they would arrive and bring the suitcases inside the cabin, then Brian would go get some logs from the shed before there was no light, so he could lit up the fireplace, and Sal would start preparing dinner for both of them as soon as he stepped into the cabin. Brian could feel the heat against his face from the now lit fireplace when the smell of fried sausages and beans surrounded him. Sal had brought two plates with dinner and bread for them, he handed them to Brian, while he went back to the kitchen. Sal came back with two bottled beers and he invited Brian who was sitting on the couch eating, to come join him on the rug and eat by the fire.

He had never noticed how empty the cabin was, probably cause he never had needed more than the fridge in the kitchen, the couch and coffee table in the living room and the bed in the bedroom. But why would he need anything else than the company of Sal, his laughter, his warmth could fill the whole cabin and that was all he cared about. It was weird if not unwelcomed to eat on the rug by the fire, they would usually eat on the couch, but not this time; it was even more surprising that the idea came from Sal, who was so anal about keeping things clean, a stain on the rug would’ve driven him crazy, even when the rug was Brian’s.

The empty bottles were lined up on the floor, and Brian was already feeling a little drunk, he just kept staring at his friend who was laughing and talking about anything, while they both laid on the rug their heads on two cushions taken from the couch. He could feel his body become warmer by the minute, but the heat wasn’t only coming from the fireplace which was just next to him, in spite of his drunkness he had noticed how Sal had slowly inched his way closer to him, to the point their faces were so close he could feel Sal’s breathing on his lips. He still couldn’t believe what was happening, and boy was he aware of the situation, he felt the hand of the man that he loved caressing his cheek and he could feel that deep stare that Sal had been giving him as a love present the whole trip. He wondered if he was dreaming of this, when suddenly his thoughts were stopped by the gentle touch of Sal’s lips on his and every single shadow of a doubt vanished.

 _Baby, take my hand and pull me down, down, down, down_  
_And I'll be dreamin' of the next time we can go_  
_Into another serotonin overflow_

He woke up and felt the heat from Sal’s naked embrace and remembered they had fallen asleep while spooning. He looked at Sal now sleeping peacefully, that beautiful man, that helped by the romantic setting and a few beers had finally confessed Brian he had been in love with him for the longest time. Brian couldn’t be happier about what finally had been revealed, he also found his lover to be so tender. Brian thought he had had a hard time being in love with Sal for the last 4 years, but when Sal himself confessed he’d been secretly in love with Brian since forever, he thought his struggle hadn’t been as much as that one endured by the man he loved. Such fools they were he thought, afraid of losing each other when they had been each other’s hearts for the longest time now.

Brian wasn’t sleeping anymore so he decided he would prepare breakfast for the both of them while Sal was still asleep. He left Sal deeply covered under the blankets and didn’t refrain himself from kissing him on the forehead. The fireplace was still burning but still he threw some logs in it so the heat wouldn’t diminish and his lover wouldn’t get cold. He walked past the rug where just two nights ago they had made love for the first time. It seemed like they had always led this life, just the two of them together, and in a way it was true, they always had shared a special bond, the only thing missing was the physical part which now was there.

He thought of how he didn’t want to wake up Sal, while frying the bacon and eggs he had prepared for the both of them as their last breakfast for the weekend. Luckily he didn’t have to as the man of Italian descent had already woken up noticing Brian’s absence and also the delicious smell that filled up every corner of the cabin. Brian felt Sal’s embrace from behind feeling the warmth of Sal’s chest against his back and the younger man’s breath on his neck. If Brian had to define what happiness meant for him, it would definitely had to be moments like the one he was living, overall being with Sal was happiness for him.

They kissed before getting into the jeep again, not saddened about the weekend being over, but happy for what had happened in those days. They had agreed to tell Murr and Joe in the next few days. The whole trip back Sal couldn’t stop smiling and stare at Brian, but this time Brian knew for sure that those gestures were out of love towards him. And while holding hands  which neither would let go during the hours they were on the jeep, Brian could only think of how more often they would be visiting his cabin, and how that weekend had turned out to be the best of his life.


End file.
